Confessions of Love
by FallenAngelX0
Summary: What happens when kagome, a young miko, falls in love with a haynou. What if that same haynou broke her heart and tried to fix everything. R&R to see what happens...Rated T just in case because of Inuyasha's mouth
1. Chapter 1

Confessions of love

(**A/N I do not own inuyasha. Wish I did though xP**

**Well hello there lol this is my first fanfic so don't be harsh . lol anyways here's chapter one ________________________________________________________________________**

**Chapter one, First meeting**

"Sango, can you come help me for a bit?" Kagome asked. Yeah kagome, one sec. Sango's parents had died while fighting a demon so she was Kagome's room mate. Kagome was a bubbly person and usually got along with almost anyone. Kagome and Sango were getting ready to go to school. Their school was different from normal schools. After all Sango was a demon slayer and Kagome was a young priestess. Sango needed help fixing her hair. So Kagome helped her. Sango had long brown hair that she usually wore up, but today she wanted a new style because it was their first day as seniors of the school. Kagome on the other hand had shoulder length black hair and always kept it down because she really didn't get why Sango wanted to dress of for their last school year together, but she didn't say anything.

"So Kagome, do you think you'll fall in love this year?" Sango asked.

"I donno Sango, I mean all the guy's I fall for always turn out to be either stalkers who wont get over me, or total douche bags" replied Kagome.

"Well I heard that there's going to be 6 new students this year" Sango whispered to her friend. "Really? Do you think that any of them are going to be guys?" Kagome asked with enthusiasm in her voice. "Only one way to find out, are you almost ready?" Sango replied. "yeah I'm ready Sango." Kagome said.

The girls said goodbye to and went out to Kagome's Red Ferrari.

**(A/N lol she's not exactly rich but she's got money, here's the car's picture **** :D)**

Kagome put on her black sunglasses, and so did Sango. They were driving on the road and noticed 4 guy's go past them. Kagome noticed 2 white haired guy's, one driving and another one in the back seat, but she paid more attention to the one in the back. Sango noticed a guy that had short black hair. **(A/N in this fanfic miroku's gonna have short shag hair :P) **The guys were driving an Orange Mustang Giugiaro Concept. **(A/N ****/2009_mustang_giugiaro_tail_**** =D)** The guy's sped on by and at the same time Kagome and Sango said "OH MI GOSH ARENT THEY THE CUTEST GUYS EVER?!?!?" They both laughed and made it to school with a half hour till school started. Then a car pulled up beside them. It was the guy's. They both blushed for a minute or two and got out of Kagome's car. The conversation between the guy's and the two girl's went like this:

" Hey didn't we see you on the road?" the guy's said.

" Yeah we seen you on the road too" Sango said.

" Oh, so what are you ladies doing at this school?" Miroku said.

" Uhm we go to school here" Kagome said.

"Really now, so what can you girls do?" Koga said.

" Well I'm a miko" Kagome said.

"And I'm a demon slayer" Sango said.

_So a miko and a demon slayer huh? I should tell the guys something Miroku though_

"Well its been fun talking to you but we really need to go to the office and get registered, see you in class!" So with that miroku left with the 3 guys.

So miroku shoved the guys and they started walking.

"Miroku what the hell, we were talking to two cute girls" Inuyasha said.

"listen I know were we talking to the girls but for some reason I'm sensing a strong aura from the miko, so I wanted to tell you guys to be careful here. We don't know anything about those girls." Miroku said

"I wonder what their hurry was" Kagome wondered.

"I don't know either kagome, but didn't the shag hair guy look cute?" Sango gushed.

"Well I was focusing on the long hair dog ears guy" kagome said whispered, afraid of what her friend would say.

"The one in red?" Sango asked.

"Mhm, he was soooo cute" Kagome said dreamily.

"Ugh kagome, we didn't even ask what their names were" Sango shouted

"Opps guess we forgot" Kagome giggled

**Well that's the end of this chapter, R&R so I can move on, and if you have idea's please feel free to put it in the review or pm me and I'll add them into the story I'd love to hear them ****J**

**P.S I know it's a short chapter but I just thought of it in an hour it took me a while to word it though anyways bye lol =D**

**~FallenAngelX0**


	2. Chapter 2

Confessions of Love

Chapter 2: Rough start

Hey everyone, I'm trying to get a lot typed and wrote before I have to go to school again .. Anyways….I know this is probably one of the worst chapter's I've probably wrote but yeah, I was in a hospital for my mom and I couldn't concentrate lol I'll shut up now.

Disclaimer: I do not own inuyasha. Only in my dreams lol

* * *

Normal P.O.V

The girls started heading to their lockers but stopped because they heard a commotion outside of the English room. They went to see what was all the fuss was about. They stopped when they seen two other girls getting bullied by Kikyo and her group of prada wannabe's. Kagome and Sango watched carefully while Kikyo said "now…I'll tell you the rules of the school. One: never take my guy's. Two: never start telling me off. Three: don't ever steal my reputation because I will crush you like-" "That'll be enough Kikyo" Kagome said walking up to the two girls" Oh look who it is, that worthless little slut and her sidekick." Kikyo taunted. Her group of wannabe's giggled. "Hey whats all the commotion about?" four guy's asked. Sango noticed that these were the same guy's who they talked to out in the parking lot. Kagome turned around and almost bumped into Inuyasha.

Well I was telling Kikyo here to back off these girls because she doesn't need to act like she runs the school, just because her grandma is the principal doesn't mean she owns the school. He said "hmm…okay, let me handle this" So Kagome stepped back and watched the white headed demon walk up to the two girls. "Are you both okay?" He asked. "Y..yeah I think so" the short black haired girl stuttered. Inuyasha then said to Kikyo "get out of my sight, people like you make me sick." Kikyo was speechless but she was going to make a come back, but before she could Principal Kaede walked out. "Whats with all the commotion?" "Oh its nothing principal" Sango said. Kagome wondered what Sango was saying but decided to ask later. "So if ye are all done here why don't ye get to class?" principal suggested. "Yes mam" everyone said.

Kagome walked over to the new girls and said "Hi I'm Kagome Higurashi, and this is Sango Kiru, and you are?" "Well I'm Rin and this is Ayame." Ah nice to meet you, sorry about Kikyo, she can be a bitch sometimes." "Haha its okay we're used to it by now, we had a prada wannabe at our old school in America" Ayame said. "You lived in America?" Kagome asked. "Yeah but we wanted to move to Tokyo because of all the Japanese scenery." Rin said.

The guys came up to the four girls and said "sorry we forgot to introduce ourselves when we first met" Sesshomaru said. "This is Kouga, a wolf demon. This is Miroku, a monk with a cursed hand. I am Sesshomaru, a full-blooded demon. Last but not least is my younger brother Inuyasha, a half demon." Kagome made a little sigh and hoped no one heard it. _So that's his name, Inuyasha._ Kagome had a daydream expression on her face and Sango jabbed her elbow into Kagome's ribs. "Well as we told you before I'm Kagome Higurashi and this is Sango Kiru, And the two new girl's names are Rin Akatoki, and Ayame Tsunade."

**A/n pronunciations of Sango's last name is Key-roo, Rin's last name, Ah-ka-to-key, and Ayame's last name Sue-na-dae. Lol I just made up last names :D**

Walking off to class Kagome noticed someone was following her. She spun around to almost bump into Inuyasha again for the second time. Kagome blushed, she hoped Inuyasha wouldn't see this. Unfortunately he did. "Feh, what do you want?" "Well I saw that someone was following me, and I was heading to class" she said. "Oh okay" The white haired half demon said. "Inuyasha, you don't have to act all tough around me you know, right?" "Huh? What do you mean Kagome, I'm not acting all tough" he replied. "Oh forget it" she said as she walked into the chemistry lab.

* * *

**Inuyasha's P.O.V**

I walked into class when I thought I saw twin's. I seen Kagome, and though she was cute, but I seen Kikyo, trying to flirt with me or something. I thought to myself._ They cant be twins they're nothing alike_. He chuckled to himself, him and his brother Sesshomaru were almost twins and they defiantly didn't act like each other.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
**Normal P.O.V**

Mrs. Kagura had announced that the class had new students. "Why don't you come and introduce yourselves?" She asked. "Hi my name is Rin Akatoki and my sister's name is Ayame Tsunade."

**A/n yes in this fic the two are sister's. **

"Okay and next?" Kagome noticed that Inuyasha had the same class as her. _So that's why he was following me. _"Hello, my name is Inuyasha Takahashi." "Okay and last but not least." The teacher said. "Hi, my name is Miroku Akashi." **A/n Miroku's last name, ah-ka-she. **

* * *

**Kagome's P.O.V**

_Why do they have to teach this boring stuff_? Kagome thought to herself. Pssst…kagome pay attention or Mrs. Kagura will call on you. Sango whispered. "Oh yeah" Kagome mumbled to herself. She didn't like being called on, not that she wasn't smart or anything, she just didn't really want to answer questions.

I looked behind me. I seen Kikyo trying to pass a note to Inuyasha. Ugh, _She's probably into him, great now I wont get the chance….wait what am I thinking? I don't like him do I? Well this morning he did say he doesn't like people like her but still it doesn't mean that he could like her. Gosh its only been a day…what am I to do?_ "Kagome, would you like to explain the question?" Mrs. Kagura asked. "Oh uhm no thanks Mrs. Kagura I'm listening" "Okay."

* * *

**Normal. P.O.V**

The rest of the school day went by fast. The girls met up by Kagome's Ferrari. "Hey do you want to go shopping later?" Sango asked Ayame and Rin. "Sure" Rin said. "Ayame, how about you?" "Sure Sango" She said. Rin gave Kagome her address. "Okay we'll pick you up at 6" Kagome said. "Bye Ayame, Rin." "Cya Kagome and sango."

Well the end of this chapter, lol I will update soon J. Short chapters I know, but I kind of have a writer's block lol anyways thanks for reading ~FallenAngelX0


	3. Shopping

**Confessions of Love**

**Chapter 3: Shopping**

**Hey everyone :D thanks for all the great reviews. Keep them coming :P**** sorry to keep you all waiting been busy :s **

**Disclaimer: we all know I don't own inuyasha :/**

* * *

It was 5:30 already and Kagome said "Sango I thought you were going to take a fast shower? Ugh." Kagome laughed as Sango came out of the shower saying "Sorry, guess I got carried away" Sango laughed too. Kagome decided to go with a light blue tank top and light blue jeans. Sango went with a pink Hollister top and blue jeans.

"Ready?" "Yeah" Kagome yelled "we'll be back later mom, we're going shopping with some friends." "Okay enjoy yourselves" "We will mom don't worry" and with that the girls went to the ferrari.

Kagome drove to the address that was wrote on the piece of paper. "Wow, I like their house." Sango stared in amazement. Rin and Ayame's house was huge. The girls got out of the car and went up to the door and knocked. "Rin they're here!" Ayame shouted. "Okay" She responded.

Kagome said "how about some music?" "sure" Rin said. "okay what kind of music do you like?" Sango asked. "well we like any kind really" Ayame said. "cool so do we" Kagome responded. Kagome turned up her radio just to hear Who's that girl by Hillary Duff. Her and the other girls started singing it.

There were places we would go at midnight

There were secrets that nobody else would know

There's a reason but I don't know why

I don't know why, I don't know why

I thought they all belonged to me

Who's that girl?

Where's she from?

No, she can't be the one

That you want

That has stolen my world

It's not real, it's not right

It's my day, it's my night

By the way

Who's that girl living my life?

Oh no, living my life

Seems like everything's the same around me

When I look again and everything has changed

I'm not dreaming so I don't know why

I don't know why, I don't know why

She's everywhere I wanna be

Who's that girl?

Where's she from?

No, she can't be the one

That you want

That has stolen my world

It's not real, it's not right

It's my day, it's my night

By the way

Who's that girl living my life?

I'm the one

Who made you laugh

Who made you feel

Who made you sad

I'm not sorry

For what we did

And who we were

I'm not sorry, I'm not hurt

Who's that girl?

Where's she from?

No, she can't be the one

That you want

That has stolen my world

It's not real, it's not right

It's my day, it's my night

By the way

Who's that girl living my life?

Oh no, living my life

After the song the girls looked at each other and all said at the same time, "wow we sound really good together, if there's ever a karaoke night make sure we sing at it." They all laughed. Kagome parked in the mall's parking lot. Sango and Kagome recognized the guys car parked about five rows beside them. They walked into the mall, and seen the guys feasting down at a Chinese restaurant by the entrance. They walked into the restaurant and sat by the guy's. "well what are you guys doing here?" Rin asked. "we um…needed school clothes and yourselves?" Miroku asked. "we were hanging out and going to the Aeropostale store." "Well we'll see you around guy's" kagome said in a rush as if a blush was coming to her cheeks when she kept looking at inuyasha. "Okay…? See ya" Inuyasha replied back.

Walking away Sango said "okay what gives kagome?" Kagome felt the blush getting stronger. "Oh its just mom said we needed to get home before supper." She tried. "Uh huh sure, or are you interested in inuyasha?" Sango teased her. "NO! why would I be interested in inuyasha anyways…?" Kagome said a little to fast. "Kagome chill out I was joking" Sango laughed. "Wow you should have seen the look on your face." Ayame said. "Ugh" was all Kagome said. They walked to the aeropostale store and got jeans and shirts, ect.

Well I think im gonna end the chapter here tonight, its 10:08 pm now haha. Well I'll update soon :P anyways keep the reviews coming and thanks for reading.

~FallenAngelX0


End file.
